SFS CTK-12
The Charbtek Corporation SFS CTK-12 is a sniper rifle in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour. Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour (iOS) (Android) | startammo = 70 | handling = Medium - low | fire = Semi-automatic }} The SFS CTK-12 is a sniper rifle that only appears in multiplayer. It is a superior version of the E24 SASR at close ranges. Costing 155,000 credits, this is the most expensive weapon on the iOS version. Compared to the E24 SASR, this weapon has less minimal damage, but less recoil. Campaign The SFS CTK-12 does not appear in the campaign due to being released in an update. Multiplayer Available for purchase in the armoury for 155,000 credits (105,000 credits on Android) the SFS-CTK 12 is an unusual weapon in the game, let alone in the sniper category. It is a semi-automatic weapon that deals higher damage than the E24 SASR at mid-ranges when striking the body. However, at longer ranges, contrary to its stats, it deals the lowest damage of all the sniper rifles when striking the body and the limbs, requiring a shocking 4 shots to kill. For this reason, many players who want a semi-automatic sniper rifle favour the E24, as it has a much cheaper price tag and better performance far away. However, the SFS CTK-12 does have its upsides. The damage up to mid-range when paired with the Deep Impact rounds is good, somewhat like the X6 .338. The SFS CTK-12 also has lower recoil than the E24 SASR, having less side-to-side wobble (although both weapons share the same center speed). The SFS CTK-12 is also the only sniper rifle in MC4 to have a customisable stock, and it is also capable of firing explosive rounds, hence the description of the weapon. This makes the SFS CTK-12 a very versatile sniper rifle. However, the SFS CTK-12 does have its downsides. One of the biggest ones, is the aforementioned low damage at long range. This steep damage drop means that the SFS CTK-12 is the worst sniper rifle for use at long range. Deep Impact rounds can remedy this somewhat, turning it into a two-shot at all ranges unless one is a headshot, although the E24 SASR is far better for this role, with a much cheaper price tag. The SFS CTK-12 also suffers from a very slow reload time, and cannot be effectively reload canceled as the X6 .338. Despite its flaws, the SFS CTK-12 is a very capable marksman weapon, effective at ranges beyond the effective reach of assault rifles, but not at true-long range sniper territory. At mid-range, the damage is higher than that of the E24 SASR. Deep Impact rounds can be a worthwhile attachment to bolster your ability at mid-range, turning the SFS into a deadly marksman rifle. Alternatively, you could use Explosive rounds for a support-role, crippling enemies at long range, while your teammates can eliminate them. However, even with its customisation options and higher damage at mid-range than the E24, the SFS is one of the least commonly used weapons online, as the X6 .338 is a much more popular and cheaper choice, thanks to its sheer one-shot killing ability. Trivia * It was first seen in the Meltdown Update trailer. * It has the same HUD icon as the E24 SASR. * The weapon's scope reticle glows bright blue in darkly lit areas. * It is the most expensive weapon available on the iOS version. * The SFS CTK-12 is the only sniper rifle in Zero Hour that has a customisable stock. * The bullets in the magazine are 2D. * The words "M-28 Assault Rifle" are inscribed in the weapon just above the magazine. This is best seen when viewed in the Armoury. Gallery SFS_CTK-12_MC4.png|The SFS CTK-12's appearance in first-person. IMG_0397.jpg|Firing the SFS CTK-12. SFS_CTK-12_Scope_MC4.png|The reticle of the SFS CTK-12 sniper scope. MC4-SFS CTK-12-reloading.jpg|Reloading the SFS CTK-12. SFS CTK-12-sprinting.jpg|Sprinting with the SFS CTK-12. MC4-SFS CTK-12-world.jpg|World model SFS CTK-12.PNG|The SFS CTK-12 as seen in the Armoury. MC4-SFS CTK-12-armory customization.jpg|The SFS's customisation options. Note the ability to change stock. MC4-SFS CTK-12-world2.jpg|A Phantom Unit soldier in multiplayer with the SFS CTK-12 See also Category:Meltdown Update